La profecía de los amores fallidos
by Sabitome R. Star
Summary: "Por más cruel que resulte el destino a veces, al final dejaría al amor actuar más allá del tiempo y la distancia, de la vida y de la muerte, para volverlos a juntar".


¡Hola fandom Ranmaniaco! Feliz año nuevo.

¿Cómo pasaron las fiestas? Hace un buen tiempo que no me paso por aquí y quise aprovechar el comienzo del 2020 para traerles esta pequeña reflexión sobre el amor y la vida.

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**.

* * *

**La profecía de los amores fallidos**

Una mirada, un acercamiento y un beso. Uno dulce y lento, como suelen ser los primeros besos. Un cosquilleo en el estómago y un agradable calor recorriéndoles todo el cuerpo. Emociones a flor de piel. Más o menos así se sentía estar enamorado.

Luego de compartir aquel contacto, los dos jóvenes sonrieron embelesados. Desde hace mucho –aunque ellos lo negaran– estaban esperando ese momento luego de varios años de quererse en secreto, por causa del orgullo que no les había permitido dar el paso.

Por último se abrazaron, sintiéndose en paz, sabiendo que por fin estarían juntos como pareja oficial sin tener que fingir. Para nadie era un secreto, familiares y amigos sabían la verdad desde siempre y no habría mejor noticia que esa.

Toda la escena transcurrió en cámara lenta frente al portón del viejo dojo, o por lo menos así lo sintió la anciana que los veía desde la planta alta con los ojos empapados. Aún así, esbozó una sincera sonrisa, ella comprendía mejor que nadie los sentimientos de su nieta mayor –o mejor dicho, la nieta de su hermana–.

La jovencita de 16 años le hacía recordar a sí misma con esa edad y viviendo una situación parecida. Las dos de carácter rudo y volátil, una combinación que no sería sencilla para cualquiera. Por ello, desde que la chica y su ahora novio –un muchacho un poco egocéntrico y competitivo– se conocieron, Akane pudo notar a simple vista que la historia se repetiría… aunque no en su totalidad si ella lo evitaba.

Con el paso de los años, la Akane Tendo que alguna vez estuvo comprometida con Ranma Saotome maduró y entendió que la vida era demasiado corta, que al final de nada servía guardar sentimientos y que lo que más pesaba con la vejez, era el arrepentimiento.

Y eso era lo que ella no deseaba para su sobrina–nieta. Afortunadamente, todos sus consejos dieron frutos y lo que en un principio se complicó a causa de la edad y terquedad de la pareja, logró llegar a buen término.

Les dio un vistazo final y corrió la cortina de su habitación, nunca le gustó que la espiaran de joven así que no pecaría de lo mismo ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Estaba orgullosa porque su sobrina–nieta haría lo que ella nunca pudo: vivir su amor verdadero.

Un débil suspiro escapó de sus labios y levantando sus pies con pesadez, caminó hasta la cómoda para mirarse en el espejo. Luego de tanto tiempo, seguía sin acostumbrarse a su reflejo: el cabello blanquecino como la nieve, las pecas en toda la piel y el rostro arrugado cual pasa.

Su cuerpo se mantenía en muy buen estado gracias a toda una vida de entrenamiento, pero era inevitable que sintiera uno que otro achaque o molestia. Los años pasaban factura.

Ochenta años, a ella misma le costaba admitir su edad. No sabía en qué momento se le fue la vida tan rápido, así como no había día en el que no se castigara mentalmente por todo lo que no hizo.

Desviando los ojos del espejo, tomó una delicada cajita dorada que conservaba sobre la peinadora. Su sobrina–nieta se la regaló de cumpleaños –sí, en el número ochenta– y ella la utilizaba para guardar sus más preciados recuerdos.

Retiró la tapa acariciando los bordes texturizados y soltó otro largo suspiro al toparse con el contenido. Tenía muchísimas fotografías con sus hermanas, con su difunto padre, con sus amigos, cuñados y sobrinos–nietos.

Dos eran de las bodas de Kasumi y Nabiki, una de cada una. En la primera fue escogida como dama de honor y en la segunda, le cayó el ramo de la novia encima. Al final, ambas fueron felices junto a sus esposos e hijos pero ella nunca se casó, ¿Cómo si no era con su prometido?

Rememorar esos hechos la llevaron a buscar la última foto de la caja, aquella que guardaba con recelo junto a un pequeño peluche de panda –_Ranma_– susurró al encontrarla.

Cada vez que miraba la imagen, el tiempo se detenía y volvía a ser la Akane Tendo de 16 años. En realidad, tenía 20 años cuando les tomaron esa foto en el casamiento de Kasumi y Tofu, la única de las dos bodas a la que Ranma había asistido.

No podía evitar enamorarse de él una vez más cuando miraba ese papelito. Él lucía increíblemente guapo e irresistible vistiendo un traje negro que se ajustaba a su bien trabajado cuerpo, mientras que a su trenza tan bien peinada no se le escapaba ni un solo cabello.

No aparecían abrazándose ni nada por el estilo, pero solo estaban ellos dos, mirando hacía la cámara, felices. Ese día había podido jurar que sería la próxima en casarse –sí, con Ranma– aún cuando ninguno se había declarado.

Una solitaria lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla. Hace muchos años que no sabía nada de él pues nunca se volvieron a ver. Al día siguiente de la boda, se marchó en busca de la cura para su maldición, también a dedicarse más a fondo a las artes marciales, y nunca regresó a Nerima.

–_"Te prometo que volveré siendo un hombre completo"_ –Fue lo último que le dijo antes de robarle un corto beso y salir corriendo. Con ese gesto, ella supuso que se declararía formalmente en su retorno a casa.

Pero el tiempo pasó y no supo nada de él, si ya no se convertía en mujer, si cumplió sus sueños… Si se terminó casando con otra. Nadie más nunca lo vio, ni Shampoo, ni Ukyo o Ryoga. El nombre de Ranma Saotome dejó de repetirse a su alrededor con el tiempo.

Antes de aquel fugaz arrebato, por aquellos 'importunos' de la vida ya se habían dado un primer beso. Comenzó siendo un reto de Nabiki, uno que estaban muy dispuestos a cumplir porque a ellos "no les gustaba perder" –Ranma y Akane, a fin de cuentas–. Con todo y eso, no se dijeron jamás lo que sentían, al menos no con palabras.

No estaba segura pero, sin dejar de mirar la foto, algo en su interior le decía que de haberle confesado que lo amaba, estarían viviendo su vejez juntos y no tendría que comerse la cabeza preguntándose cada día que fue de él.

Al principio le tuvo demasiado rencor, ¿Cómo pudo irse así sin volver a dar señales de vida? La incertidumbre, los celos y la preocupación la mataban por dentro, ¿Le había pasado algo malo?, ¿Conoció a otra chica?

Fuese lo que fuese, llegó a la conclusión de que ya no podía seguir lamentándose por eso. Entendía que ambos nunca llevaron una buena relación y era normal que Ranma deseara una vida menos caótica junto a una mujer que lo apreciara de verdad.

Muchas veces le dijo que lo aceptaba como era para luego llamarle 'fenómeno' a la primera oportunidad. Desde luego, él no iba a creerle y era allí donde recaía el problema, en la falta de sinceridad.

–_"Él siempre te amó a ti, Akane. ¿Qué no era obvio?"_ –Le dijeron tanto Shampoo como Ukyo hace varios ayeres, cuando decidieron hacer sus vidas junto a Mousse y Ryoga. A diferencia de Akane, no iban a esperarlo por siempre y más sabiendo que no eran correspondidas.

Para ella no era "tan obvio"... ¡Si cada vez que podía le insinuaba lo contrario! Sin embargo, recapitulando un poco sus acciones, muy a su manera le demostraba sus sentimientos, y ella sabía que aquel "te amo" en Jusenkyo no había sido producto de su imaginación. ¿Por qué no le dijo entonces que también lo amaba?

Todos lo notaban y solo ellos no se dieron cuenta, o quizás lo hicieron pero por testarudos prefirieron fingir; igual, ya era demasiado tarde. Ranma no volvió, nunca supieron donde buscarlo, sus padres también se marcharon y nadie más que Akane Tendo los recordaba.

Más y más lágrimas inundaron su rostro. Cuando las cosas estaban destinadas a no ser, simplemente no son. Recordó como poco después de que Ranma desapareciera, sus amigas la llevaron con una casamentera para que despejara sus dudas, y esta –sabiendo por instinto que esta relación ya no sería– le contó una vieja profecía.

Según la mujer, cuando dos personas que se aman de verdad no logran estar juntas, renacerán en otras vidas, como seres nuevos que se buscan inconscientemente hasta que puedan concretar lo que dejaron inconcluso. Ambos lo sabrán, porque el corazón se los dirá.

En aquel entonces, Akane se negó a creer eso pues Ranma iba a regresar. No era la primera vez que hacía eso, además la había besado. Claro que iba a volver y entonces, hablarían de sus sentimientos. No tendrían que esperar hasta que Kamisama los hiciera reencarnar.

Pero los días se convirtieron en meses y los meses en años. Allí fue cuando las palabras de la casamentera calaron profundo y, con mucha resignación, aceptó que lo de ellos no sucedería en esta vida.

Al comienzo, maldijo a cualquier ser superior que se haya encargado de hacerla infeliz. El destino pudo haber estado a favor de ambos pero, por mucho tiempo, lo ignoraron y este tuvo que darles una lección... Por lo menos así lo explicó la casamentera.

Sin embargo, el destino no era tan malo; por más cruel que resultara a veces, una vez que cumpliera su cometido, dejaría que el amor actuara más allá del tiempo y la distancia, de la vida y de la muerte, para volverlos a juntar.

Sin dejar de llorar, la anciana se llevó la foto al pecho y la apretujó con todas sus fuerzas. No fue sino hasta ahora, con la pérdida de su juventud y la historia de su sobrina–nieta, que comprendió que el destino te hace aprender de tus errores al no actuar a tiempo y creer que la vida no se acabará.

Si la casamentera tenía razón, existiría otra oportunidad en la que Ranma y Akane se amarían como no pudieron hacerlo. Luego de tantos silencios y soledad, lo había entendido. Ahora, el amor debía hacer lo suyo.

**Fin**

* * *

Una de las cosas más duras que me tocó aprender durante este tiempo es que, por más que nos esforcemos con algo que amamos, a veces simplemente no puede ser.

Dejé abierto el ¿Qué pudo pasarle a Ranma para no volver? Así que me gustaría leer sus teorías en los _reviews_.

De corazón, les deseo a todos un excelente año y seguramente, nos encontraremos pronto en otra historia.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
